An electric storage apparatus provided with a plurality of electric storage devices is used, for example, for electric cars, because of the requirement for a high-capacity power source. As shown in FIG. 11, the electric storage apparatus of this type includes a plurality of electric storage devices 120 aligned in a specific direction and a pair of end members 102 that sandwich the plurality of electric storage devices 120 (see JP 2008-130374 A). The end members 102 are plate members made of resin. In such an electric storage apparatus 100, the plurality of electric storage devices 120 are firmly fixed to each other by increasing the plate thickness so as to sufficiently ensure the strength of the end members 102.
In recent years, there is a demand for a reduction in size of electric storage apparatuses. However, the size of the electric storage apparatus 100 increases if the strength of the end members 102 is ensured by increasing the plate thickness of the end members 102 as in the electric storage apparatus 100. Therefore, it is conceivable that the thickness of the end members 102 is reduced while ensuring the strength of the end members 102 by using molded metal plates as the end members 102.
However, in this case, insulating members made of resin have to be arranged between the electric storage devices 120 and the end members 102 for insulation, and thus the number of parts increases. As a result, operations such as the relative positioning and fixation of the parts are complicated, and the operation efficiency in assembling the electric storage apparatus 100 is reduced.